I am a Hunter
by Drampire
Summary: I found him alone , mother dead. His kind isnt welcomed were we live , but i believe if i raise him... he will change everything. R&R!


_**Chapter 1**_

Lightstep looked over his small band, so many had been lost the last migration, his father, sister, aunt, and uncle... One of his newborn foals. The band was still recovering from the tragedy, especially his mate Cleo.  
Cleo was his mate of thirty-seven revolutions; she stood out among the small band. Her shining coat was a honey color while her gentle head was an even lighter color, the same as were her legs, main and small tuff of hair on the end of her tail. She had beautiful, gentle green eyes that sparkled with a hint of humor in them, she was a lovely creature but as with all female, she could become dangerous if someone threatened her foal.  
His living son was lying down next to her; this was the twin to the one that died. His name is Stalker , he took after more of his mother , but instead of her honey color he had developed a stunning gold for his color , but where he took after me was that the lower you looked down his legs you saw that the gold turned into a grey , kind of like he had stepped in knee deep ash.  
He watched his son from his head position point, the foal was laid down next to his mother, fast asleep. He smiled as he watched him, his gaze looked to his mother, an elderly old mare who could be mistaken for his sister, they were both the same dark grey, the only difference was he stood at a astounding ten feet high from the top of his head, had an amazing rack of antlers and the muscle mass of his figure, were he was more masculine. His mother had a light violet color, as did he.  
Staring down at his band he shook his might head, long silver main slightly moving back and forth. His band was so much smaller now, with just his mate, son and mother, he feared that his herd might die out.  
The female raised her head, looking at the dark clouds that threatened to bring rain. The full moon had vanished and it was utterly dark outside, but due to her kind having amazing eyesight so they could watch for predators, she could see easily in the dark. She looked at her sleeping foal with a sad smile, happy that one had survived the river, the horror that was in that once peaceful river. The horror that took her baby, Cleo started to sob slightly, her poor baby that had been taken by the river dwellers. Tears streamed down her long face and she had hoped to Aiag, that he would bring her baby back, but her cries went unanswered, feeling as though her god deserted her.  
Looking out of the corner of her eyes she saw her mate Lightstep walk over , the large male cautious of his antlers as he laid his head on her withers , a type of hug.

"I'm sorry my mate." He said quietly, Cleo sniffled slightly.

"My baby, they took my baby." She cried again, Lightstep moved in front of her, his head lowered to look her in the eyes.

"He is with Aiag now my love; at least we still have Stalker." He said, trying his best to cheer her up. Cleo gave a nod, looking down at her foal with a smile.

Suddenly a female scream cried out, Cleo and Lightstep perked their ears towards the sound. The scream came again but was cut short, followed by an infant's cry. Cleo looked at her mate with a worried look.

"What was that?" She asked, Lightstep shook his head.

"I have no clue." He growled and turned away. Cleo heard the cry again gave out a whimper, her tail swaying side to side as she looked at her mate.

"Don't you hear it Lightstep?" The male stopped and looked back at Cleo.

"I hear it." Cleo shuffled her feet, careful of her foal next to her feet.

"Well we have to go see, there's a newborn out there Lightstep and I feel his mother is hurt."She said. He sighed and turned, walking back to his mate.

"And what will we do if there is a newborn?" Lightstep asked.

"We could care for it, without Stalker's twin I have more than enough milk to give. I could care for it, and raise, just like our own-"

"Cleo…"He said sadly. "Finding a newborn won't replace the one we lost." Her ears flattened against her skull, indicating she was sad, angry, or frightened, but he knew she was saddened.

"I know it won't replace him…" She lifted her head, holding it high. "But whatever is crying needs me."She said, looking him dead in his light violet eyes, hoping he'd let her investigate. He tossed his head and snickered.

"Hurry back Cleo, I will watch Stalker till he return home." She gave a happy snicker as she licked his cheek bone, she perked her light honey colored ears forward and heard the cry again. First making sure her son was happily asleep; she took off in a steady trot through the thick grass of the plains.

Cleo had been traveling, looking for the maker of the crying that was heard. She hadn't heard a sound for a while and she would stop and sniff, trying to find a scent of something new. The clouds had thickened drastically and she could smell the rain coming in, maybe from the north. If it started raining the newborn that had been crying could catch a cold, or if it wasn't found a plains predator could have gotten it.

A cry sounded, and it sounded close. She listened for a minute; her sensitive ears twitched and tried to find which direction the sound was coming from. Her right ear swerved and stopped, catching the sound wave that was coming from the right, it wasn't too far. She carefully loped and around, the cry sounded again and she hurried the wailing becoming louder before she stopped where the tall grass parted.

There laid the newborn, wrapped in a fur pelt. It was of the yautja race, its chubby cheeks were stained with tears, its little mandibles flaring each time it cried. She moved closer to the bundle, the pup, which was what the yautja race called their newborns, was an ashy grey that got darker on the edges.

I lowered my head down closer to the pup and sniffed , it was a few hours old , a male and smelled of fresh milk. But she smelled something else …. Death.

Her eyes lifted up to see the corpse of the female , her large head bashed in and bloodied ,bits of bone and brain had leaked out and stained the grass with the green blood. Who could have done this to a female? And with a pup? From what she learned of the yautja culture females were protected and not often hurt. Cleo was beginning to think this was the work of Aiag , with the death of one of her sons' she was blessed with a replacement , she was saddened that a life was taken but it had to be the work of her god Aiag.

The squealing infant brought her green eyes back down to it , he wiggled inside the fur it was wrapped in. she gave a warm smile , making sure the blanket was wrapped around him securely before she gently gripped it between her teeth. She dipped her head in respect to the female who now laid dead , she was sure to care for the dead female's pup.

Cleo came back to the herd resting place , the infant whimpering loudly as she carried it. Lightstep perked up , his ears forward , listening to the whimpering as I approached with the infant. Swishing his tail he came over.

"So I see it's still alive."He said plainly and tried looking at it , Cleo laid it gently on the ground , the pup trying to get himself out of the fur blanket it wore. The female smiled up at her mate.

"A name for our son?" Lightstep looked taken back and he gruffed.

"A name? How do you expect to care for the infant when it cant even reached your milk glands?"

"I'll lay down after Stalker had his share. I'll teach him our ways."She said and gave a small smile. "Please Lightstep?" The male shook his main ,thinking before nodding.

"He can stay , but I will not stop our normal routines for it. Our kind has parished long enough at the hands of his kind." He stated and walked back to his stake out spot. Cleo smiled and her emerald eyes looked down at the pup who had calmed down a bit now that his hands were free of the blanket.

"I'll care for you little one…"She said and nuzzled the pup's belly , the infant's little claws petting and stroking the females muzzle. "Deadly will be your name , you are small now but when you grew you will truly live up to your name." Deadly gave a giggle as he played with Cleo's long honey colored mane.

Laying down next to the pup she exposed her under belly and she pushed the pup to her milk glands , the pup started suckling after a minute , soft sounds of whining and the slurping of milk. The old mare of the herd and the mother of Lightstep walked over.

"A new member? No one tells me anything anymore. You know he is yautja , yes?"

"Yes , I do. But if I raise him I believe he will great when he is older." Cleo looked down at the pup , then her foal still napping but was nudged by the old mare. Stalker sprang to his feet and shook himself , seeing his mother nursing something he cautiously walked over. The young male sniffed at the pup who was nursing from his mother and Stalker gave a snort , moving closer to the pup and his mother he yawned ,flashing his pearly milk teeth before going to sleep. Cleo smiled.

"My family…"

(((( so tell me how it went and if I should go on!))))


End file.
